Un imbroglio a quattro ruote
by MCcoyJimSpock
Summary: L'A-Team si reca a Huston per aiutare una giovane donna a salvare la sua pista da relly. Come sempre dovranno guardarsi le spalle dal Colonnello Decker.


UN IMBOGLIO A QUATTRO RUOTE

Ci troviamo a Huston, Texas dove si trova una Pista di Relly gestita da Nicole Robinson, una giovane donna con la passione per le auto da corsa. Il terreno dove è posta la pista di relly apparteneva al padre fin da quando era piccola. poi che quando morì lasciò tutto alla figlia.

Dopo la sua morte la donna si occupò della pista del relly organizzando gare, un giorno arriva un imprenditore di nome Matt Walker il quale fa di tutto per appropriarsi del suo terreno imbrogliandola con gli affari che le propone.

Nicole stufa di subire i suoi raggiri decide di chiedere aiuto all' A-Team. Intanto l'A-Team appena tornati da una missione decide di fare una vacanza, ma vengono interrotti dalla loro amica Amy Allen comunicandogli che hanno un nuovo incarico, una donna che ha bisogno del loro aiuto, a questo punto a Sberla gli si illuminano gli occhi visto che c'è da salvare una povera ragazza.

Hannibal accetta l'incarico e si recano a Huston, camuffandosi da uomo d'affari incontra la donna facendole credere di essere interessato al suo terreno. Ogni volta che un cliente ha bisogno del loro aiuto si camuffa sempre per essere sicuri che non lavorino per il Colonnello Decker. Dopo la chiacchierata avuta l'A-Team decide di aiutare la donna "Sono Hannibal Smith dell'A-Team, Sberla rimasto ammaliato da lei con un sorriso si presenta " Il mio nome è Templeton Peck".

Per prima cosa vanno a conosce il signor Matt Walker, Hannibal si presenta camuffato da uomo d'affari fingendo di essere interessato ad acquistare il terreno di relly e che ha fatto un accordo con Nicole Robinson, Walker va su tutte le furie e chiama i suoi uomini; Hannibal prevedendo che sarebbe finita cosi raduna i suoi ragazzi P.E., Sberla e Murdock per coprigli le spalle, tirando fuori le loro armi e mettendoli sotto scacco.

Walker furioso da un ultimatum di 3 giorni alla donna che prevede il lascito del suo terreno, ma il problema è che tra 3 giorni c'è la corsa di relly e quindi molta gente parteciperà e non è possibile rimandarla; quindi l'A-Team ha 3 giorni di tempo per pensare ad un piano per aiutare Nicole.

I giorni passano e in concorrenti iniziano ad arrivare per potersi iscrivere e iniziare i giri di prova, con l'iscrizione dei partecipanti Nicole riesce ad avere soldi che poi purtroppo una parte la dovrà cedere a Walker . Arrivato il terzo giorno e Walker si reca dalla donna per ricordarle che il tempo è scaduto, vedendo Hannibal capisce che non è un vero uomo d'affari ma in realtà è il Colonnello Hannibal Smith dell' A-Team. Walker chiama il Colonnello Decker per avvisarlo che l'A-Team si trova a Huston. Senza mezzi termini punta la sua pistola contro di loro e gli costringe a seguirli; fortunatamente non ha notato Amy Allen altrimenti avrebbe capito che anche lei fa parte dell'A-Team e collabora con loro.

Rinchiudono l' A-Team in un magazzino così che non possano aiutare la donna, ma il magazzino non è vuoto ci sono attrezzature che diventeranno presto parte del piano per uscire. Si mettono subito in marcia e iniziano ad smontare e incastrare pezzi per creare un congegno per sfondare la porta.

Intanto Amy si trova al relly insieme a Nicole, per aiutarla con la gara e tenere d'occhio Walker. Intanto nel magazzino stanno ultimando le modifiche per riuscire a far saltare la porta. La gara sta per terminare e l' A-Team non si vede ancora e Amy fa di tutto per tenere occupato Walker, nel magazzino si sentono dei rumori gli uomini di Walker si avvicinano lentamente per dare un'occhiata e mentre sia avvicinano la porta si sfonda. Sono riusciti a costruire una specie di cannone è bastato usare dei grossi tubi, polvere da sparo e dei pezzi materiale ferroso per creare il contraccolpo.

Riusciti ad uscire dal magazzino mettono a k.o. gli altri uomini correndo verso il loro furgone per raggiungere il relly ma le armi sono sparite così si recano nell' ufficio del loro capo per riprendersi le loro armi.

Saltano sul furgone e corrono a prendere Walker, Nicole appena finito di consegnare i premi ai vincitori la rapisce e scappa con il malloppo, ormai sarà ovunque l'A-Team si divide per cercarlo. Amy chiama la polizia Hannibal e P.E. saltano sul furgone pronti per inseguirlo mentre Sberla e Murdock lo cercheranno per via cielo usando l' elicottero trovato alla stazione di rifornimento caricandolo di l'artiglieria iniziando così l'inseguimento.

Murdock comunica con il canale radio a Hannibal che con la visuale libera vede la polizia militare con il Colonnello Decker in prima linea; Hannibal vede la macchina con Walker e immediatamente fanno di tutto per bloccarlo.

Sberla dall'elicottero inizia a sparare ma essendo troppo in alto Murdock dovrà abbassarsi, intanto sul furgone P.E. cerca in tutti modi di rallentare Decker iniziando a sparare e iniziano a volare proiettili in tutte le direzioni, Sberla sta per finire le munizioni e fa di tutto per centrare il bersaglio e finalmente riesce a centrare le ruote della macchina mandandola fuori strada.

Hannibal e P.E. essendo riusciti a far rallentare Decker corrono da Walker ma è fuggito insieme alla donna mettendosi all' inseguimento, dividendosi alla fine Hannibal trova Walker che minaccia Nicole con la postola non accorgendosi che P.E. lo tiene sotto tiro si gira per colpirlo buttando a terra Nicole ma Hannibal lo coglie alle spalle e iniziano a lottare ma riesce con successo a metterlo a k.o. .

Con fatica salvano Nicole e recuperano i soldi e consegnando Walker alla polizia la pista di relly è salva. Le cose sembrano ad andare a buon fine fino a quando non arriva Decker e in men che non si dica l'A-Team si mette in fuga, Decker si mette in marcia per inseguirli fa di tutto per prenderli, ma P.E. compie una delle sue manovre riesce a seminarlo ancora una volta e Hannibal soddisfatto esclama "Vado matto per i piani ben riusciti!".


End file.
